Wanted by the Alpha!
by Rianne1211
Summary: "Listen here honey, I own you. Every single cell in you pathetic little body I now own!" He says menacingly. Jade has just been taken as a slave to the Alpha Derek Hale. Wanna know what happens? Read on!
1. Chapter 1

This couldn't be happening.

_Yet it was._

I was sitting on the cold floor of a basement. My hands were free but my ankles not so much. And I was alone either, around me where four other girls. All the girls around me looked like a California Barbie, Skinny with fake boobs. I on the other hand looked nothing like that. I wasn't the skinniest here by a long shot but I wasn't fat either. I just had naturally big boobs and was curvy. I shouldn't be with these California Barbies, I just didn't fit. I really didn't know how I got here or what "here" was. A few minutes later two guys come into the room. I refused to look up; I knew it was two guys because I say two pairs of pants and shoes. They were whispering things like "perfect" "slave" and even "cleaning". What kind of operation do these people run?

"So you pretty ladies are probably wondering why you're here?" I heard one of the guys question.

"Well we'll tell—"I couldn't comphrend what he said because I felt a hard hand across my face.

"Do you have any fucking manners… Look at him when he's talking to you" A different guy spat. I looked up and whimpered. I've never been more scared shitless.

"S-sorry" I stuttered, struggling to find my voice.

"Sorry Master" The second guy corrected. I look up at him dumbfounded.

"What?"

"Are you deaf?" The guy continued.

"U-um no" I stuttered once more.

"Then fucking listen" He snapped.

"Stop that Scott, you'll scare her into shock" The first guy started again.

"Fine" Scott stated stubbornly.

"You girls… Now belong to us" I widened my eyes as I heard some girls gasp.

_Say what_

"So why are we here?" One of the barbies questioned.

"Simple, you'll be a slave to someone we chose. By the way I'm Stiles" As he said this I couldn't help but look at him.

They were both unbelievably attractive.

Nice sculpted bodies, amazing eyes and perfect teeth that shined. They could have any girl they wanted. Everyone was silent, that was until _he _came in. He walks in and everything about him speaks authority. The way he walks, his confidence. I looked down and Scott's words and slap rang in my head. He walks straight and I hear his footsteps as they land in front of me.

"I want her" I look up for the first time since he started walking to see that he's pointing to me.

This couldn't be happening

_Yet it was._

So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Review and Alert! (:


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Your New Hell

Mucho Thank you to Dreamer2322 & Kate for Reviewing & All the Alerts! (:

I sat on the floor staring at the guy in front of me.

"But Derek, she's got an attitude; Scott and I were thinking Jackson? He'll snap her in shape real quick" What attitude did I have? This scared me even more. I just wanted to go home. I missed my mom and Dad and even Gigi, my annoying little sister.

"No! I want her! Now Scott unlock her!" Derek's voice boomed and I'm sure I saw some of the barbies flinch.

"Whatever you say boss" I heard Scott mutter under his breath. My whole body trembled as Scott un-did the chains around my ankles. When he was done undoing my ankles he tied my wrist and gagged my mouth so I couldn't talk. Derek grabbed my elbow to pick me up and dragged me out the door. I was roughly shoved into the trunk of a car. I felt like I was in the forever. It was hard to breathe because of the hotness in the car. My breathing soon got heavier and heavier until I passed out.

When I came to I felt groggy and weak and I had a terrible headache. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw I was locked up in yet another basement. I tried to stand but I felt the vomit which tasted like acid in my throat and decided that staying seated would be better. Gathering all the energy I had I started screaming in the hopes that someone would hear me and save me.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed over and over until my throat is dry and I can't scream any longer.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU UNAPPRECIATIVE LITTLE BITCH!" A voice boomed and not just any voice, Derek's voice. He had the power to scare anyone shitless. And I was so, so scared of him. Derek came in and grabbed hold of both my wrist dragging me towards some stairs.

"Please let me go! Please" I ask begging him.

"Walk up those stairs. Now!" He said through gritted teeth. I stood quickly and stuck my right foot out to take my first step; my balance was horrible because of how weak I was. I felt Derek shoving me to hurry up the stairs and eventually I make it up the stairs. Once there Derek grabs my wrist yet again.

"Alison!" He yells.

"Yes Master Derek" A young girl questioned as she rushes towards him. She had a panicked look as if she had done something wrong. She looked to be a year or two older than me.

"Get her bathed and clothed, oh and here's all her information" Derek stated while handing her a paper. "Then show her where to sleep, she doesn't get food tonight" I felt like crying right then and there. Why was I here? Who were these people? What did they want?

Alison took hold of my wrist and we started walking down a long elegant hallway. This house was massive. We went up another flight of stairs which a struggled with. Lucky for me Alison was nearly as pushy as Derek.

"You can shower in my room" Alison states when we stop in front of a door. We walk in and I see it's simple. With only a bed, dresser and a nightstand.

"The bathroom's right there" She says pointing to a door, "Once you're done I'll have new clothes for you. And only use the strawberry and kiwi shampoo. If you use anything else Derek will get real mad" She states with a sad smile like she's experienced his rath more than once. I walk to the bathroom and it's simple too. A medium sized mirror, a shower, a toilet and a hand sink. I took this moment to look at myself in the mirror. My hair was matted and dirty, my eyes had bags and their normal exciting green eyes was now dull and life-less. I got in the shower cleaned and scrubbed myself with soap till I felt clean and then washed my hair with his stupid shampoo. I got out the shower and wrapped myself in a plain white towel.

"Here you go Jade" She smiled handing me a black bra and matching panties. A black tang top and a pair of gray sweat pants.

"How d-do you k-know my n-name?" There goes the stuttering again.

"It was on that paper Master Derek gave me" I gulped.

"So you keep tabs on all the people you sick people kidnap?"

"Pretty much. Now get Dressed Master Derek going to be in here any moment" I got dressed and waited on the bed. A few minutes later there was a pounding on the door.

"Come in Master Derek" He walks in and looks at me, well glares actually.

"Listen here honey, I own you. Every single cell in you pathetic little body I now own!" He says menacingly.

"Don't try to leave, because honey I'll get you"

"Don't ever try to hurt me because I'll break you"

"And most importantly rule of all don't try to run away, because I will kill you. You got it?" I would try to move if I wasn't on a bed and he wasn't in front of me.

"Y-yes m-master D-Derek" I stuttered trembling like crazy.

_I was never getting out of here. _

_Alert & Review please! (:_


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Teen Wolf.

Thank you for the reviews (:

**Jade's POV.**

"Good" He smirks. Like he takes pride in making people fear him. I lifted my head and looked at him. His eyes where this beautiful green. Derek's hair was slightly spiked. He was wearing a black tang top that hung off his hips and accented his muscles perfectly. Looking down I noticed he was wearing blue jeans that fit him very nicely. While looking at him I thought _'he probably looks better than me by a long shot'. _I saw Derek smug, noticing that I was checking him out, I quickly averted my face way from his smug look as I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"I'm higher than you humans, your kind are like scum to us. Whereas I I'm at the top" I looked at him confused. He said _humans _like he wasn't one. He had to be one right? I mean he looked like one, besides the facts that he had inhuman like good looks. I sat on the floor of Alison's room not daring to respond.

"Now, due to the fact that I can't trust you, you'll be sleeping in my room" He finished.

_What?_

I've never slept in the same bed with a guy, nor as in the same room. The terms "terrified" and "nervous" would be an understatement to what I felt right now.

Derek leads me down an elegant and I follow not making a sound. He opens the door of a room at the very end of the hallway and I walk in before him looking around I see a room painted black, he had a massive king sized bed. The wood of the bed was oak, while the sheets and the blanket was silk and was gray in color. I was taking in the bed when Derek cleared his throat.

"Honey, the chair is your bed which you'll be chained to" My gazed turned to the very uncomfortable chair by his bed with a chain coming from it. I let out a whimper. What was my life coming to? Why was I so un-lucky?

"Aww, your scared" I looked at him. Well no shit I was scared. But I stood there and said nothing.

I soon felt a hard slap come across my face and my face whipped. I fell to my knees and grabbed my throbbing cheek. I noticed that he hit my harder than Scott.

"You really need to learn how to fucking listen! When I talk to you, you respond. You obey EVERY little thing I say" Derek yelled in my face.

"Sorry" I said barely audible.

"SORRY WHAT?" He screamed in my face, causing me to flinch.

"Sorry master" I say quickly.

"See it isn't so hard is it?" Derek says sarcastically. I shake my head signaling a 'no'

"Sit, Now" He demanded while pointing at the uncomfortable chair. I walked quickly to over to it afraid that if I took too long he would smack me again. Once I was seated, Derek came over and started chaining my hands behind my back. When he was done he left, just left me sitting tied up. I was tried just sitting there but I wouldn't sleep. I was too scared to shut my eyes for a second. I was deep in thought thinking about my mom; my growing hunger since I haven't ate, wondering if my parents have reported me missing. My eyelids were growing heavier by the minute but I just couldn't let them close. My backside was also becoming numb from sitting in such an uncomfortable position.

"You know you can sleep right?" Derek's voice came from the door way and I nearly had a mini heart attack.

"I can't sleep" I replied quietly. Not wanting anything to trigger his angry streak.

"Scared?" He questioned with a slight smirk on his face.

"Yes Master" I answered with a whisper.

"So you should be" He said with a threating laugh. I look at him and use all the energy I have to ask this next question.

"You said us _humans, _like you aren't one…" I let that hang in the air as I saw a flicker of anger flash through those gorgeous eyes.

"S-sorry, I-I didn't mean that" He smirks a little at my sacredness.

"No, if I'm going to keep you I might as well show you what I am" And with that his eyes turn blood shot red and fangs appear where his canine teeth where. I stared shocked at him.

_What was he? _

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review it! (:


	4. Chapter 4: What are you?

Jade's POV.

Hair grew on his face and I tried to contain the little whimper that left my mouth. To say I was scared would be the understatement of the year. But that still begged the question _what was he?_ I was afraid that if I didn't answer him I would get another slap to the face. But I was just too scared to say anything.

"W-what are you m-master." This time I had a good reason to be stuttering.

"I'm a werewolf. Alpha to be more correct." Oh great. Not only was I kidnapped by a werewolf. I was kidnapped by _thee werewolf. _I knew that I better answer him, but I didn't know what to say, and if I said the wrong thing I would get slapped. I was pretty much doomed if I did or doomed if I didn't. So I asked the only thing on my mind since I got here.

"Why am I here?" I quizzed, and then quickly added the 'master' part.

"How many times are you going to ask that?" _As many times as it takes_ I thought to myself. "And to answer your question, How does "because I wanted you" sound?" It didn't sound good. All I wanted to do was sleep to escape my new reality I would sleep.

* * *

When I woke up I had a neck spasm. This just sucks. And on top of that my stomach let out a sound that sounded like a whale dying. I haven't eaten for a day and half.

That's it? Only a day and half. That's how long I've been here? Wow it felt so much longer.

"Well hello human." I rolled my eyes. Then remembered what he said about that. Not to do it. I closed my eyes and waited for the slap that never came. He didn't see it.

"Is something on your mind?" He asked looking at me.

"Only that your monster." Is what slipped out. Oh no. I know _that's _going to get me punished.

"As long as you remember that you're the prey and I'm the predator, and that you can never escape the predator." What did he want me to say to that? I couldn't answer that. He threw me some clothes and glared at me.

"Here are some clothes. Get dressed. I'll be back in five minutes to take you to breakfast." And with that he left. As soon as he left I could have jumped for joy, not only was his glare threating, he was feeding me. He came back exactly five minutes later and I followed him to the HUGE kitchen.

"Go sit." I walked over to the table and soon there was a plate of… Elk? Being put in front of me. Eww. Even though there was nothing in my stomach to throw up I felt the acid in my throat.

"W-what is this?" I quizzed, totally forgetting the 'master' part.

"Eat it! Now!" I nodded; I knew better to disobey this… beast. I took a bite and that's all that my stomach would allow before I was puking my guts out in his sink. I couldn't eat this.

"You will finish this. You're here, you eat what we eat." He stated as calmly as he could. I walked back to the table and tried to take another bite, which I knew wasn't going to happen.

"Why am I here?!" I emitted. He looked at me again.

"To eat breakfast." He stated in a 'duh' voice. I looked at him anger rising in me.

"You know that's not what I meant." I yelled. This pissed him off and I know it did because he grabbed my arm so hard and started pulling me up stairs.

"Since you don't want eat, you will starve!" He made-known. Once we got to his room he threw me back on the uncomfortable little chair.

"Why me? You could've had one of those "California Barbies"." He simply walked over to me and made me look at him.

"Jade, I chose you because you are what I wanted. And I, Derek Hale, always get what I want." He implied menacingly. "And next time you disobey or disrespect me. Your punishment will worse than anything you've ever experienced. Clear?" I nodded, my whole body shaking.

Well, I know it's been way too long. I was in a funk for the last few months and couldn't write ANYTHING! I hope you still want to know what happens. I'll try to update at least every week, starting now.

I don't own Teen Wolf

Review people! No Ghost Readers! (:


	5. One Night Stands & Little Black Dresses

**Jade.**

He left the room and I thought about following, but then decided against it. He would probably kill me if I left. I sat in the room for an hour just looking at the walls and that oh so comfortable bed. I heard a door shut and thought that I should check it out, plus I was thirsty. Yes, I was risking a lot for a drink. But I was curious. As I descended down the stairs, I heard a female voice. And it wasn't Alison… so who could it be.

"Come on Der. You look like you need to have fun. We could have fun together." The female voice giggled. Eww. So he did have 'one night stands'. It was something I always questioned in the back of my mind because since I've been here he hasn't touched me sexually.

"Look, Erica. I'm not in the mood." Derek bossed. She sighed.

"But Der!" "Erica" exclaimed. By now I was pretty much at the bottom of the stairs, and trying not to be seen by standing behind his fake palm tree.

"Look! I said I'm not in—"He didn't finish his sentence because either he saw me or he smelt my scent. Either way he knew I was in the room. And I knew that I was in trouble.

"Jade! I know your there. Come here now!" I did as told and ran to him.

"Der! Why is she wearing my clothes?" Erica barked. That made me feel even worse. I was wearing some slut's clothes.

"My defense, I didn't know they were yours." I bit back. She rolled her eyes and they turned gold in color. Oh no. She was a werewolf too? Well that's just great; I probably pissed off yet another werewolf.

"Jade. Why are you down here?" Derek commanded.

"I-I wanted a-a drink. Master." I stuttered. Erica smiled as she made the connection between Derek and I.

"I see, she's your little… toy." I wasn't his toy. I wasn't here willingly, I was taken.

"Erica. I'm not his toy. You might be and that's your business, but I'm here unwillingly. I really didn't have a choice. And for your FYI, I've never slept with him. Ever. " I stated and smirked a little at her open mouth expression.

"Der! Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Erica demanded. I looked to Derek and he had a look that I hadn't seen since I'd been here. A look of…. Approval. But as quickly as it was there it was gone.

"She will be punished." Was all he said. I wanted to scream _why_. Why would I be getting in trouble? "Erica, I think it's best you leave and Jade, go to the room. Now." He said eerily calm. I could only nod_. I was in trouble.. Again. Why did I have to keep disobeying him?_ These where the thoughts going through my mind. I got to his room and realized I didn't even get a drink. I risked leaving this room for nothing. My eyes fell to his bed. The gray silk sheets looked mighty comfortable right about now and the bed itself was huge. Five seconds in this bed wouldn't hurt anyone, so I got in and embraced the silk sheets around my body. _Oh My God. _This bed felt like heaven. I closed my eyes.

**THUD. **

It took me a few seconds to realize the 'Thud' was me falling on the floor. I look up to see Derek smirking at me.

"How many times do I have to say it? The chair is yours." I got up. His stupid smirk. God, I hate him.

"I-I'm r-really sorry about i-interrupting Master." I stuttered out. I looked up to see he still had that smirk on his face.

"You will be punished, but not as…painfully as I initially had in mind. You want to know why? Because you did me a favor, getting Erica out of here." He grinned. I was so happy; for once I wasn't in a whole lot of trouble.

"Why was Erica so…" I couldn't think of a word to describe how she treated me. I looked to Derek for an answer.

"She's insecure. Jealous of _humans_…" She was jealous…. Of me? She was the beauty in this scenario, with her long golden locks and curvaceous body. Plus she was a werewolf. She could rip out my throat if she wanted to. "Plus she was worried that you would take her place. Because in all reality _when_ we sleep together it will be none of her business." I looked at him. He was implying that we were going to have sex!

"B-but I don't want to." I choke out.

"_I _don't need your permission. Your mine, remember." He smirked and came towards me. I backed away.

"No need to worry, I have business to take care of anyway. " I sighed of relief. "Jade, you always wonder why you're here. Well you're the only _human_ I know who would stand up to a werewolf, knowing full well they could rip out your throat." He stated touching my cheek. Then he was gone. Leaving me totally confused.

* * *

The next afternoon I wake up with a note planted beside me. Derek trusted me enough to the point where he didn't chain me up any more, however he didn't trust me enough to the point where I had my own room. So here I was stuck in his. I picked up the note.

'Jade.

I have a mission for you. I suspect Scott and Stiles (The lovely boys who I got you from) aren't being completely honest with me. I suspect they have a secret. I need you to find out with this secret is. I have arranged for them to come over for a party I plan on throwing later in the afternoon. If you would walk to the closet you will find a little black dress (yes. I want you to wear it) and an ear piece (I want you to wear this also).Through the ear piece you will be able to hear me. Do _everything_ I say. Stiles was always more tolerable than Scott so find Stiles and "work your magic" as you _humans_ say. If you don't find out the secret there will be dire consequences. If you get caught… Don't let that happen.

-Derek.'

What did he want me to do? Seduce him? Ask him nicely? Oh yeah because those would work. I walked to the closet and found the little black dress. It was tiny and showed a ton of skin. Great. Just fantastic. At the bottom of the closet was the matching shoes and a little ear piece. Derek wasn't here so I took this as an opportunity to take a shower. I scrubbed myself and used the strawberry and kiwi shampoo that I'm supposed to use. I get out and wrap my body in a fluffy black towel. It has the letter "D" in white on it. Alison knocks on the door causing me to look up. I knew it wasn't Derek because he wouldn't knock.

"You should probably get dressed. Scott, Stiles, Jackson and some more of Master's guest are here." I nodded and smiled slightly. Who was this Jackson? He's the one Scott was going to give me to. I shook off the thought of being anywhere but here. Derek wasn't going to ever let me leave. I walk to the closet and put the dress on. Then I grab the ear piece and the matching shoes. Looking in the door mirror Derek had on the bathroom door, I actually looked good. Too bad I wasn't at home. I walk out of Derek's room in time to hear him threw the ear piece.

"Jade, can you hear me?" I nod. Forgetting he can't see me.

"Yes Master."

"Good. Stiles is heading your way." Just as he says that I see Stiles.

"You're Derek's Human." That's all I'll be known as. Derek's Human.

"Yeah. That's me." He smiles slightly. I notice that he looks sort of sad. Maybe this has something to do with the 'secret' Derek thinks he's hiding. I walk up to him and touch his bicep. I wasn't sure how I was to 'Seduce' him. He's a freaking werewolf. He could have anyone.

"You want to talk? Derek's study okay?" I question. He smiles and when he smiles he looks the most human out of all the werewolves I've met.

"Won't Derek get mad?" I stand on my tippy toes and whisper in his ear.

"That's the point." I wink. He nods and puts his hand on my lower back. I lead him to Derek's study and man was it big. Like everything in his house I guess. I walk to the desk and sit in the most seductive pose I could muster.

"So what's on your mind?" I quiz.

"Right now? How you would look without that dress." I couldn't help the color that rose to my cheeks. I heard Derek growl through the ear piece. Interesting.

"Seriously."

"Something that I can't talk about." Hmm, I smell a secret.

"Come on. I won't tell anyone. I mean it's just you and me here. " I encouraged while walking over to him.

"I really can't say." I shook my head.

"You need to talk about." He was getting angry, I could see it in his hazel eyes.

"That may be so! But I don't need to talk about it with some _human!_" Now I really wanted to know.

"Keep pressing." I heard Derek command on through the ear piece.

"Stiles. I—" I didn't finish because Stiles started yelling again.

"You want to know? You want to know that I killed the love of my life? A stupid human! Just like you." That was the secret? I could only assume that was the secret because just as he finished the door swung open and in came Scott and some unknown boy.

"You set him up!" Scott yelled coming over and grabbing me. No. No. No. Threw the ear piece I heard Derek.

"You've failed." He hissed. I knew I was dead at moment.

Review! Seriously, I update faster if you do (:

No ghost readers.

I don't own Teen Wolf.


	6. Marked

**Jade.**

I heard loud and clear what he said. I failed, meaning I would be punished very painfully or… I would die. I didn't want either of those things to happen. So I did the logical thing any human would do. I squirmed out of Scott's grip and ran. Ran past the living room and straight to the open door, it was open mostly due to the fact that Derek had guest. Outside I was greeted with a burst of wind. And this little dress I was wearing wasn't helping. I ran straight into the woods and didn't even look back. I didn't even look back when I heard Derek calling me. If he caught me, I would pay very painfully for not listening to him. The sun was setting and it was getting dark fairly fast. I turn around quick when I heard Derek had stopped calling my name. I took this as a good sign. Maybe he'd stop chasing me and just let me go. But, of course I was wrong. When I turned forward, I ran into something. At first I thought it was tree until it grabbed me by the throat.

"What did I say about running away?" I thought back to the moment. _And most importantly, don't try and run away because I will kill you. _He tighten his grip on my neck.

"T-that you'd k-kill me." I choked out. He threw me on the ground.

"Exactly." At that moment I thought he was going to kill me. I closed my eyes awaiting the painful death I was about to endure. "You're lucky, you've come in handy. Or else you would have been dead by now." Did he just say he wasn't going to kill me? That's what he said. He bent down so that he was eye level with me and grabbed a handful of my Blue-black hair and forced me to look at him. "It would be in your best interest to not run away again; because I can promise that I will kill you without hesitation. Clear?" I nodded. He let go of my hair and I fell back onto the leaves of the woods. He grabs my arm and pulls me back, forcefully dragging me back to the Hell I was now living in.

"Scott wants to kill you. You're lucky I don't let him." I knew what he said was true. I just help Derek find out a secret about Stiles. I thought about what I just did, the secret didn't make sense to me.

"Stiles' killed his human? Why is that secret?" I questioned. Derek has threatened to kill me more times than I can count, and he probably will kill me soon. Is it a crime to kill your human or something? I sure hope it is. Derek stops right in his tracks and glares at me.

"That wasn't the secret." He smirks and continues to drag me. What else did Stiles say? He killed a human. This human was the love of his life. Okay? So Stiles fell in love with a human. Why was that a secret. Derek probably thought I was slow or something because he rolled his eyes and answered the question for me.

"He was keeping a human in his basement. He was under no authority to do so." That was the secret? He kept a human when he wasn't to? I could of thought of more crimes he could have been convicted than that. He got me back to the house and as we were walking in Scott glared at me.

"I promise you, I will kill you. And you won't have Derek here to save you." He said it so menacingly that for a tiny second he scared me more than Derek did. Derek shrugged his shoulders and dragged me up the stairs and to his room. I knew for sure I would be chained to the uncomfortable chair for at least a week. If I even lasted that long, I felt my body becoming weaker every day. As I predicted, he pushed me onto the chair and chained my ankles.

"You need to be punished… Three days without food… And…" He seemed stumped on what else he could do. He could beat me, but I guess that wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "I'll think of something tomorrow but first…" He smirks as he starts coming towards me, my eyes widen. I would have killed to be anywhere but here. His smirk grows as he moves my hair from my neck. I watch as his canine teeth become fangs once again, He places his open mouth on my neck and bites. It takes everything in me not to scream, I thought he was a werewolf, not a vampire. After a moment he pulls away.

"W-what did you d-do?" I stuttered. He grinned.

"I marked you. If anyone is going to kill you.. It's going to be me. Not Scott." He declared darkly.

* * *

Review! Did you guys think this was good? Tell me in your review (:

I don't own Teen Wolf.

No Ghost Readers!


	7. Werewolf Dinner Party? That's Just Great

**Jade.**

It's been a week since Derek "marked" me and I was sitting on my "bed" thinking about my own personal Hell. With Derek being the Devil. As I sat I got a burning sensation on my right hip. I lifted up my shirt and saw a tattoo. I recognized the tattoo instantly. Derek had one just like it on his back. His tattoo was called Triskelion, he never told me what it met but I assumed it had something to do with him being Alpha. I touched it and it didn't seem to be on my skin, instead under it. What was this? It started burning again just as Derek entered the room.

"W-what is t-this?" I stammered. This couldn't be good.

"It means I own you." I thought he "owned" me the second he took me from Scott and Stiles. "It's like a label. _If _you happen to ever get away, I'll be able to track you down." This scared me, not only was I marked by the Devil, he now _actually_ owned me. I could run away and he'd find me and bring back. Karma must have it out for me. As he started walking towards me I felt a burning sensation on my hip, the place where the tattoo now sat.

"And every time I come near you, you will have an uncontrollably burning sensation on your hip." Derek stated as he ventured towards me, each of his words dripping with pleasure. Of course Derek would take pleasure in hurting me, he found it amusing. I couldn't feel my feet, I was planted where I was sitting, I couldn't get up and move. Derek pulls my waist and the sensation becomes increasingly unbearable, I want to cry or scream out, but we all know Derek would just _love _that. So I bit my tongue. Derek places his hand on the tattoo and sparks literally fly, at least they flew for me. He leaves his fingers there for a few seconds and then takes it off.

"Why did you come in here?" I questioned. It was kind of a stupid question but with burning sensation in my hip not letting up I thought I might as well distract myself. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that how you talk to your master?" Shit I totally forgot about the "master" part. If he wanted to kill me for forgetting then he can, I much rather not live then be his little pet. Erica's words rang in my head _she's your little toy…_ She was right. I was his little toy. I mumble a "sorry" as he studies the tattoo.

"I came up here to tell you, you _will _be joining me at dinner tonight." But I didn't want to join him at dinner tonight.

"What if I don't want to _Master_?" I add the "Master" part to be a smart ass. He laughed, looked at my some-what serious expression and laughed some more.

"You can do what I say or I can kill you right now, your choice. You're lucky I'm even giving you a choice." I was starting to feel like Derek was all bark and no bite. You would too if he threatened to kill you daily but never did.

"Fine! I'll go to your stupid dinner party!" I shouted forgetting for a second who I was talking to. I was reminded just as quickly when I felt the stinging of a slap on my face. He just pimp slapped me. I felt the tears come and they stringed against my cheek. Maybe he would bite if he had to.

"Don't you EVER yell or disobey me again." Derek bellowed frighteningly. I nodded. I didn't not want to make him mad, even though that's what I did every time we talked. "See you down stairs at five. And if you embarrass me, I promise you'll pay." He said rather unfazed. Like he didn't just slap me across the face. The slap hurt ten times more than the burning sensation on my hip which was becoming more bearable by the second. I touched the welch which had formed there and looked at the four walls. It was all I could do until Allison or the Devil came back telling me what to do. After what seemed like eternity, Allison came back in with a piece of clothing that looked like it went through a wood chipper.

"Master wants you dressed and downstairs in thirty minutes." Allison stated softly, like Derek could hear her from down stairs. It was sick how brainwashed he had her. She was about to walk out the door when I grabbed her arm. Her dark brown almost black hair hitting my arm. Guess Derek has a thing for brunettes with the exception of Erica.

"Allison, I know you know where he keeps the keys." Her light brown eyes widen. She walks over closing the space between us.

"How do you know?" It didn't take a rocket scientist to assume. He had it molded in her head that this is how life is supposed to be. He probably trusted her too.

"So you do know?" Yes, I wanted to get those keys. He locks the house door every time he leaves and he has a passcode on the door. I knew it was insane to even think of leaving, he'd find me of course but a girl could dream right? If I was ever going to leave this hellhole Allison would be my ticket out. She nodded her head.

"Allison!" Derek roared. She jumped and ran towards the door.

"Allison wait!" I whispered while following her to the door. She stopped at the door frame and turned to me. "Allison, I know Derek has convinced you this is okay. It's not. I know your dying to get out from under his thumb. Please tell me where they are. We can work together, both being free of him." I watched as her eyes darted left and right, she was scared. I didn't blame her, this meant going against Derek and I don't need to tell you what happens when you go against Derek.

"I don't know Jade. What if he finds us?" I thought about that. He'd probably kill us.

"I don't know Allison. But don't you want to see your family?" I know family is a touchy subject for me. Who knows how long Allison has been away from her family.

"Allison! You know I don't like calling you twice!" Derek bellowed impatiently. She nibbled on her nails.

"Go Allison. Don't make him wait." I advised. She smiled slightly and ran down stairs. I looked at thing Allison gave me, holding it up I realized it was a dress. A dress that had a whole bunch of cut outs on it. Derek would choose something like this. I was like his prize. I sighed and walked to the shower and let the hot water hit my skin, this felt good. I watched as the water went down the drain, hoping that my problems would do the same. After the shower I grab the dress. As I put it on I noticed how many holes it had. At least a dozen, who would wear a dress like this? Erica. That's the name that popped into my head. This was probably her dress. After getting dressed I walked down the dining room. My jaw nearly hit the floor as i recognized some of the faces at this dinner. The burning sensation my hip started with full power as I spotted Derek. He patted a seat next to him. As I walked over to him I felt like a little mouse, all of the eyes were on me. I didn't have time to worry about the sensation on my hip, right now I was focused on all the –what I assumed— werewolves in the room staring at me. Three of those werewolves wanted my head on a platter. So to say I was scared would be an understatement.

"Jade, as I suspect you notice some of the faces in this room." I nodded as my eyes landed on Scott. He looked mad as ever. I try avoiding his penetrating gaze. Stiles looks down avoiding any eye contact with me. That hurt, Stiles was the nicest out of the group. Then there was Erica, just throwing daggers my way. If looks could kill… I would be a dead women.

"And some you don't. Jackson is over there…" He points to a guy with sandy- blonde hair and ice cold blue eyes. He didn't _look _mean, but I remember Scott and Stiles wanting to send me to him. He has a reputation for snapping girls into shape.

"Your Derek's human? The girl causing him so much trouble?" I didn't respond, what was I supposed to say? Yes? He turns his head to Derek.

"I could take her off your hands. She seems like she's one feisty human." Jackson smirked jokingly. And I would have thought it was a joke if I didn't see the look in his eyes. His eyes told me he was serious. Derek sent him a killer smile.

"I might just take you up on that offer. But not now, Jade's being a good human, now isn't she?" He cooed while petting my head like a dog. I knew I had to respond to him. He freaking owned me.

"Yes Master." I voiced barely audible.

"And she's so trained! Do you know how long it took to teach my human that?" Jackson stated. I could tell Derek was impressed with me by the look in his eyes. I made him look like the Alpha he was. And Jackson, he talked about humans like we were pets. Like we didn't have emotions

"…Isaac is across from you…" My eyes landed on the guy in front of me. He had bright blue eyes with curly, chocolate brown hair. He smiled slightly.

"I won't bite… unless you're into that kind of thing." He winked. This dinner party was a freaking joke to them. Everyone here with the exception of Scott and Stiles where joking with each other.

"…And Boyd, he's sitting next to Isaac." He pointed to an African American guy with large brown eyes. He was quite buff. All of them where.

"Why don't you talk?" Boyd quizzed. I gulped I knew I would have to answer so I opened my mouth about to speak when Erica interrupts me.

"She has such an annoying voice. You wouldn't want to hear her anyway." This bitch was really freaking annoying! Now I see why Derek wasn't pissed when I interrupted their little private get together. She looked in my direction and smirked. Erica: 1 Jade: 0. Allison came in to the room disturbing my thoughts, she walks over to Derek.

"Master, I could really use help in the kitchen." She whispered looking in my direction. Was this some distraction? I really hope so. As Allison is talking to Derek I notice Scott staring at her. Like hardcore staring.

"And?" Derek voiced.

"I was hoping Jade could help me…" Allison trailed off. Derek looked at me and shook his head.

"You have wait staff in there. As them." Allison nodded but didn't move a muscle. Why not? He told her to leave. "Allison you're excused." Allison scurried out of the room. That's what she waited for? Wow! Derek has her so controlled it's not even funny.

"Give it up Scott. You're _never_ going to get her. I cherish my humans." I knew it! Scott wanted Allison. Too bad he was never going to get her. Derek doesn't give up his toys easily.

"It's the least you could do. I mean I gave you _that." _Scott stated throwing daggers my , so now I was a "that"? Scott must really hate my guts. "As for you, Jade, you're excused. Go help Allison in the kitchen." Really? Why was Derek so freaking bi-polar? One second he was telling me I couldn't leave and now I could?

"Thanks Master." I mumble as walk out of the room. All eyes on me yet again. As I walk to the kitchen I feel someone grab me. I knew not to resist, if it was Derek, resisting would only get me in trouble. The person pushes me up against a wall. I meet the person's eyes to find out it's not Derek but… Jackson? Why would he even be bothering me? I try squirming out of his grip, but the way he has me against the wall it's no use trying. He grabs my face forcing me to listen to him.

"Derek better watch out because I see something that I want. And I _always _get what I want." He threw me on the ground and walked away. What was _that? _

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think of Derek having a little werewolf completion? Tell me in your review! (:**

**I don't own Teen Wolf!**

**Review! (: **


	8. Werewolf Dinner Party Part II

Chapter Eight: Werewolf Dinner Party? More like Werewolf Dinner Disaster.

**Derek.**

Minutes later the food is out. Elk, Deer, Puma all sorts of yummy treats. Jade sets a plate in front of Jackson and I notice something. The way he's staring at her… I've seen that look before. It's the look he gives when he wants something.

"Jade. Is there something wrong?" She looks up at me. Fear evident in her eyes.

"No Master." She mumbled while setting a plate in front of me before scurrying to the kitchen. I know something up and if she won't tell me I'll just have to ask Allison. Allison would never lie to me.

"Excuse me guys. I need to deal with a problem." I voiced while excusing myself from the table.

"A problem with Jade?" Jackson smirks with a raised eyebrow. I wanted to go over there and shove him out of my house but that wouldn't be very host like would it.

"A "none of your business" sort of problem." I respond with before walking into the kitchen. "Allison! Allison!" Within microseconds she's in front of me standing at attention.

"Yes Master?" She questions barely perceptible. One of the things I didn't like about Allison was her _fear _of me. I mean all humans should fear me, but not Allison; she's never once ever tried to leave or anything. And out of any human in the world, I _trust _her. Which is more than I can say for some of the people in my own pack.

"What's wrong with Jade?" Her eyes darted back and forth, something she only did when she was scared or hiding something. She glanced at Jade, not answering my question. "Allison, you know better than anyone that I don't like asking a question more than once. Answer me now!" I bellowed. I mentally smiled to myself, I was pleased.

"Jackson Master. He told her he wanted her and that he always gets what he wants." Allison blurted out. My light green eyes widened for a second. Not only was I angry but I was nervous. Jackson isn't someone to mess with. I storm back into the dinner room and my eyes flash red for a second. _Keep your anger in check Derek. _

"Everyone out!" I yelled causing my guest to give me questionable looks.

"The food just got here." Stiles voiced. I was well aware of that. But right now I had I bigger problem on my hands.

"Does this have anything to do with Jade?" Isaac quizzed. I felt my canine teeth pressing out of my gums. If they didn't get out right now…

"No Isaac. It doesn't." Everyone looks at me. Like they didn't believe what I said. "It doesn't! Now get out!" I stated fuming. Everyone scurried out. Probably afraid of what I could do to them. As my guest left my house Jackson bumped into me. He was about the last person I wanted to deal with right now.

"Derek, I plan on seeing you again. After all you do have something _I _want." He smirked before winking at Jade who stood in the kitchen door way looking as scared as a child about to be punished. It looked as if she was holding in a breath waiting for me to look away so she could exhale. I watched him walk out the door. He just confirmed my worst fears.

"I didn't do anything Master! I swear!" She started pleading with me. Afraid that I would punish her. Not to say that I didn't blame her. The whole week she's been here, I've threatened to kill her and even slapped her a couple of times.

"I know." I state calmly while calming walking past her. She narrowed her eyes. She didn't believe me. Shocker. "I know how Jackson is. And trust me he won't get you. That's a promise." I faltered hoping she would catch it. I could tell by the look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Derek." She called me Derek. Any other moment this would piss me off. But right now the only thing keeping me from going off the handle is Jade. I don't particularly like her, but if anyone's going to have her it's going to be me.

"You should be sorry. I mean it's all your fault. If you weren't so _wanted,_ we wouldn't be in this mess." I watched as anger flashed threw her breathtaking jade orbs.

"My fault? I don't understand how it's _my _fault." I roll my eyes, Might as well explain since she's as dumb as a door-knob.

"You don't understand. That's the problem. You don't understand that Jackson can undo everything I've done to you… The marking, the labeling all of that. If he does that, there's no doubt in my mind Scott will come after you." Okay there was some doubt. Scott wouldn't go against his alpha just to get revenge for Stiles. Her orbs widened as she finally made the connection. "That's right. Jackson's an alpha. And alphas always get what they want." I was a prime example of that. Jade was in my house wasn't she?

"B-but…" She started stammering. But what? How could she not see the problem at hand? Jackson was the sort of alpha that did _anything _to get what he wanted. A lot like me.

"Why do you think Scott and Stiles where so eager to just send you to Jackson? If they make their alpha happy, they get praised, they get rewards." I explained.

"So what are you going to do?" She queried. Good question. I didn't know what I was going to do. Kill Jackson? Not even a remote possibility. Jackson's strong. Not as strong as me, but strong never the less. I shrugged my shoulders. "Why don't you just give Jackson what he wants…? Me. I mean all I do is cause trouble for you. And I'm nothing more to you than an annoying human." This was true. This whole thing was something she caused.

"Because that would mean giving Jackson something he wants. I don't care about his wants." I made known. Who cares what Jackson wants? Not the werewolf. "I've got to go talk to someone about this problem. If you try and run away and Jackson finds you... He will keep you. As for me, needless to say, if I find you… You're dead." I informed before walking out the door. As I walked out the door one sentence rang in my ears.

_I'm nothing more to you than just an annoying human…_ This was correct. She was an annoying, pathetic, head-ache causing human. But at this very moment she was very important pawn in my plan.

**More reviews = Faster updates. **

**I don't own Teen Wolf. **


	9. Under Lock & Key

**Jade. **

I watched as Derek put the passcode into the alarm system and walk out, giving me a look of satisfaction as he left. What did I do? I groan loudly as Allison walks down the stairs.

"Are you my little guard dog or something? Are you supposed to watch me like I'm a baby?" I questioned as Allison made her way to me. A little harsh I know but I'm confused and kind of pissed off at Derek. Don't get me wrong, I'm always pissed off at Derek, but this feeling is a different sort of pissed off. Hmm, I just don't know how to explain it.

"Something like that. I'm told to keep you in the house at all cost." Allison smiles. Likes this is the easiest assignment ever.

"Well, Allison. I'm not going to make this easy for you." I smirk before running off in the general direction of a back door. I know Derek doesn't lock every door in his big house. I walked to the main back door. The one that was in the kitchen. Locked as I expected. But a few steps to the right and I found a window. A window, which luckily for me, was not locked. I looked around searching for Allison, she was nowhere in sight. I silently pulled the window opened and climbed out. "Bye Derek Hale." I whispered before vanishing into the darkness.

* * *

After wandering in the woods for what seemed like an eternity, someone grabbed me. _Not again. _I thought. _Now Derek's going to kill me for sure._

"What do we have here?" Only the voice didn't belong to Derek. It belonged to… "Happy to see me." Scott smirked. His hands went from my arm to my neck. _He's going to strangle me. _I thought.

"Why….don't… you….just…kill…me?" I managed squirming wildly. His hands loosen up ever so slightly. He brings me down to eye level with him, his orbs a bright golden color.

"Trust me…I'd like to. However the alpha has taken a liking to you. So if I kill you…He kills me." Scott admitted. "And as much as I hate you, I value my life more."

"P-please. Just let me go. I want go home." I didn't know where home was anymore. But Derek's home was better than being held by Scott.

"Sorry. I can't do that." Then he started dragging me north of Derek's house. I watched as the huge mansion got smaller and smaller.

"Let me go. Please." I begged over and over again.

"Would you shut her up?" Someone inquired and I knew the voice instantly. Stiles. I couldn't see Scott but I knew he was smirking sinisterly.

"Glad to." Was the last thing I heard before I was out like a light.

* * *

I woke up tied to a bed. Where was I? Suddenly everything that happened before I was knocked in the head came flooding back. Scott and Stiles and the woods.

"Well, well. If it isn't sleeping beauty up from her nap." A voice in the corner of the room teased. The voice was one that I recognized instantly. Jackson. What was I doing here? My mind went back to what Jackson said at the dinner party. _I see something that I want… and I always get what I want._ Was this him "getting what he wanted?"

"Did you miss me?" Jackson inquired. I just freakin' saw him and now I'm in -presumably- his room.

"I haven't had time to miss you." I responded. Jackson wasn't my master. I could talk to him however I wanted. As if he sensed what I was thinking he came closer.

"Aww, well aren't you a fireball?" I refused to make eye contact with him. He grabbed my face and forced me to look into his ice cold blue eyes. "When I talk, you listen." He demanded.

"When Derek finds me, he's going to kill you." I spat directly at him. Laughing. That's what he's doing right now. Why was he laughing? I didn't think that was very funny. Well maybe the part about him dying is.

"That's all a part of the plan. Finding you of course. Derek's going to die and he's going to die tonight." Jackson's sinister smirk told me he wasn't kidding around. That's when I felt it. A tug at my heart. As much as I hate Derek, I don't want him killed. Especially by the likes of Jackson.

"You're going to kill him?" I choked. My words seemed to be stuck in my mouth like they had nowhere else to go.

"Of course I'm going to kill him. Don't sound so happy about it." Jackson grinned turned to confusion. What was the problem between these two? It's like they like each other but don't. Man these two sound like girls.

"Why?" Jackson wasn't going to kill Derek because of me right?

"It's not because of you. All though once he's dead… you're mine for the taking." He noted as if he could read my mind. Well if I wasn't the reason… what was? "You're probably wondering why I want to kill him right?" I was wondering that and I was wondering how he was going to do it? Derek is not someone to mess with. I nodded.

"For starters, he killed my parents." Jackson made known then glanced at me as if he was expecting an expression. I was shocked but I wouldn't let Jackson see that.

"Well I can tell you're totally surprised." Jackson joked. "I've known Derek for a long time, and at a point in time we were friends. But then he started getting jealous, he didn't have a pack. I did. I had people who were willingly to die for me. I had it all. Damn, who wouldn't be jealous of me." He smiled slightly at me before continuing. "Then one day he snapped. Marched right to my parents' house and killed them without a second thought. I vowed to them that I would catch their killer and kill him with my bare hands. And that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"How do you know he did it?" I quizzed. If Derek and Jackson were friends… what exactly made Derek snap and want to kill his parents?

"I just know." Jackson stated with absolute certainty.

**Derek.**

I walked into the house after my meeting with Alan Deaton. Long story short he didn't exactly tell me how to keep Jackson from leaving Jade alone, however he did give me a general idea on how Jade can help me. The house is silent as I walked up the stairs to my room. I stop short when I sensed something. The Triskelion tattoo works two ways. Not only does it make Jade have this burning, unbearable feeling around the tattoo, it also helps me sense her. I sensed that she was in danger.

"Allison! Allison!" I bellowed. Panic coursing through my veins. She runs up the steps and is standing in front of me in microseconds. I had he undivided attention.

"Where is she?" I had this hope that maybe she was just hiding from me and that she wasn't in any real danger.

"W-what do y-you mean? Isn't s-she in the room?" Allison stuttered. She was scared and she had every reason to be. She'd just lost the only thing I had that could help me. The only thing that I actually _wanted._

"Well she's not here." I remarked.

"I'm sorry Master! I don't know how she could have gotten out!" She pleaded. I grabbed her by her neck. The look on her face was absolutely priceless.

"You better hope I can find her or your dead." I promised while throwing her on the ground. I ran down stairs and called Isaac and Boyd. They'd help me. I was their alpha. Then I called Alan. He answered on the first ring.

"Jade's missing?" I practically yelled into the phone.

"Have any idea on who might have her?" Alan questioned. Only one name popped into my head. Jackson.

"I have a thought."

"Okay. Have they undone the marking?" Now thinking about it, they didn't I sensed that she's in danger. If they undone that… I wouldn't be able to sense that.

"No."

"Then maybe it's you they want." Alan proposed. That thought hadn't crossed my mind.

"Are they a threat to Jade?" She was all I was worried about. If I wanted to make my plan work, I would need the key element. Jade.

"No. Not if it's you they want." I exhaled a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "You sound worried?" Alan quizzed. I could tell he was resisting a laugh from the other end. I, Derek Hale, don't worry about anyone or anything. However she was important. I _need _her.

"Let's find her." I growled on the other end before hanging up and walking out the front door.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**More Reviews = Faster Updates.  
I don't own Teen Wolf.**


End file.
